herofandomcom-20200223-history
Regina (Doki Doki! Pretty Cure)
Regina is the mysterious character that appears at the end of the 12th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She's the second in command of the Selfish Agents. She is also King Jikochuu's daughter as seen in the end of the 13th episode. Over the course of the series, she strikes up a friendship with Mana Aida. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a red bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red parts and a black jacket, on her evil outfit when she is brainwashed by the King Jikochuu, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed, her eyes turn red. Personality Regina is selfish, vain and spoiled. She treats everyone else as if they were her servants and hates anything more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the Selfish Trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child, talking to them as if they were her older siblings and using her father as a threat. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. In episode 17, she is controlled by the red royal crystal, in which it makes her eyes turn red, and it gives her more dark powers. Later when her eyes turn blue again, she starts to learn what love is and becomes more caring, but is turned evil again by her father's dark power. Relationships Aida Mana - Following the previous battle from episode 15, she starts to become interested in her and befriends her. Throughout the series, her relationship with other Cures increases before her father manipulated her. In episode 47, she and Mana's friendship is restored when she protected Mana from her father. Madoka Aguri -Both were sisters and rivals. Aguri is destined to fight her because they represent Princess Marie Ange's light and darkness. Selfish King - Regina's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness, which made him become the Selfish King. Powers Her powers are shown in episode 15, as she could turn people into Jikochuu, even without any selfish thoughts. She first tilts her head, jumps and twirls a little, and then jumps again before summoning dark energy. She then shoots it out of her finger towards a heart to paint it black, thus summoning a Jikochuu. She has another power, as shown in episode 17, as she could turn people into stones, by producing dark energy, because she is controlled by the Red Crystal. In episode 39, Regina achieves the powers of the Miracle Dragon Glaive after it responds to the love she has toward her father. The spear is fueled by Regina's love. It can (at full power) propel massive jolts of energy that take the form of a black dragon. Although not a power used in combat, Regina (like Madoka Aguri) can grow older for a short period of time due to the amount of love she receives and emits. Trivia * Regina is similar to Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. ** They started out as good and have a special relationship with the main protagonist (Mana Aida for Regina, Naruto Uzumaki for Sasuke) which caused them to feel love. ** At some point, they turned evil from the villain's offer for power. They even have the same color scheme; red eyes and purple clothing. Also they wield a sharp weapon; glaive and sword, respectively. ** Just as they were thought to be redeemed after the revelation of their origins, they weren't redeemed just yet, and that it took for them to finally redeem in the last episodes during their final battle with the main protagonist. Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Mischievous Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kids Category:Traitor Category:Mysterious Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Counter-Terrorists